Viva-TV (TV channel)
Viva TV is a Philippine entertainment television network owned and operated by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation and Viva Entertainment which also created its cable networks Pinoy Box Office (PBO) and Pinoy Extreme. It is currently available over IBC-13 on free TV, SkyCable channel 15, Global Destiny Cable channel 16, Cablelink channel 14, Dream Satellite TV channel 7, Cignal Digital TV channel 23 and other affiliate cable companies in the Philippines. Viva TV is also available in US via Dish Network. This includes animation, dramas series, showbiz-oriented shows, music videos, comedy, talk shows, game shows, reality series, foreign serial dramas, sports shows including Philippine Basketball Association and behind the scenes from the making the movies with commercial free. Viva TV sponsors other events, particularly parties around the Metro Manila area and the Filipino viewers free access to local and international sports events. They also promote upcoming Viva movies and cartoon movies. The station will also served the rights to broadcast the special coverage of the 2012 London Olympics. Viva TV broadcasted on IBC-13 runs on Mondays-Fridays from 5:00-11:30 pm (except on 8:30-9:00 pm timeslot on Tuesday nights which is occupied by DMZ-TV), Saturdays at 9:00 am-11:30 pm (expert on 11:30 am-1:15 pm timeslot which occupied by Lunch Break and 1:15-2:00 pm timeslot which it occupied by CelebrityDATcom) and Sundays 10:30 am-11:30 pm (expert on 1:30-2:15 pm timeslot on Sundays which occupied by DMZ-TV) (Philippine Time). It is the largest treated as a separate network from Viva TV on IBC by AGB Nielsen Media Research for ratings purposes. History 'As Viva-TV primetime block on IBC' Viva TV as a block timer on IBC 13 from 1999 to 2003. This includes dramas series, showbiz-oriented shows, music videos, animated series, comedy, game shows and sports shows including Philippine Basketball Association. 'As Viva-TV Channel 13' In June 5, 2011, the joint venture of block timer on IBC-13 and Viva Entertainment partnership contract announced to buy Channel 13 was relaunched with the newest channel Viva-TV as the country's premiere number one entertainment channel via free-to-air TV network IBC-13 had its major reformat begin its competition TV ratings with ABS-CBN, GMA Network and TV5. The present arrangement calls for IBC to control the non-primetime hours, while Viva TV takes hold of the primetime hours. The audience will always find high-quality entertainment programming that reflects real experiences from the point of view and home of the biggest and brightest stars in the country. In June 6, 2011, the lineup was added prior to the new schedule will put the sports and entertainment programming in the primetime slot with some airing animated series and the free TV coverage of the PBA games and NBA games against with the major networks of ABS-CBN, GMA and TV5, with the commercial spots during primetime. The same day, Viva TV opened Viva-TV Studios, a television studio/attraction at Ortigas Center, Pasig City which many of its comedy, showbiz news and game shows were filmed and entered into a multimillion-dollar joint marketing agreement with food and bakery restaurant chain Goldilucks. Viva TV celebrated the release of the new channel in June 5, 2011 on the Trinoma Mall in Quezon City with the event entitled, "Viva World". The event included mascots with the newest cartoon characters with storytelling, an animals show, martial arts performances and a world of exciting attractions, booths, and modules for kids, teens and family, and enjoy the after-run activities in the sports tents that offer instructional coaching for other disciplines like billiards, boxing and basketball. Photo, concerts, kiddie, food and beverage booths will also be made available. There will also the booths including Winx Club, Pop Pixie, Grossology, Barbie, Trollz and Atomic Betty booths. The new logo is used varying customized for brand unification and refreshment purposes. Philippines based creative director/designer Hans Malang rebranded Viva TV, creating the new identity, logos, and the look and feel. In addition to creating the new Viva-TV logo, he created a whole new logo system to represent the company’s entire family of sub-brands. Viva-TV uses new graphics, it applies to selected programs' promos and station IDs. On October 11, 2011, Viva TV and IBC-13 channel 13 was now finally lanched the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB) with the new rating system for adopted the green G, blue PG and red SPG graphic ratings for the majority of their programs. Recently, IBC-13 is now programming Viva TV through partnership with Viva Entertainment. The network welcomes this revised rating scheme. It’s going to make the lives of the people in IBC-13 a lot easier to manage. This will actually help us as we acquire programs abroad. We now have new guidelines as to where we will put our programs. Later on, when we finally have the SPG classification rating, we will know that a particular program with that ratings was added. Starting on November 21, 2011, the lineup of Viva TV will change the timeslots from 5:00 to 11:00 pm on weekdays (expert on 8:00 to 9:00 pm timeslots which occupied by DMZ-TV) and the weekends usually begins from Saturdays at 10:00 am to 11:00 pm (expert on 11:30 am to 12:30 pm timeslots which occupied by Lunch Break) 11:00 am to 11:00 pm (expert on 1:00 to 2:00 pm timeslots which occupied by DMZ-TV). (Philippine Time) where the animated series airs everyday. In January 23, 2012, the network quickly gained with primetime asianovelas of ABS-CBN and GMA Network, Viva-TV began to broadcast the Korean asianovela Dream High, which became a Korean television series dubebd in Tagalog for the network. 'As VIVA Home of the Stars' On June 30, 2012, then aired a countdown to its re-launch for 3 hours until 5 pm, Viva TV relaunched its new slogan Home of the Stars officially re-launched the new logo and renamed as VIVA and now with brand new programs featuring original programs that will surely delight fans of today’s biggest stars like Sarah Geronimo, Anne Curtis, KC Concepcion, Dingdong Avanzado, Vhong Navarro, Vic Sotto, Cristine Reyes, Nikki Bacolod, Anja Aguilar, Luis Manzano, Sam Pinto, Jon Santos, Maui Taylor, Richard Gutierrez and Katya Santos along with other top celebrities in movies, music, television, live entertainment and the online world and a big welcome party by the big stars of the network.. This is their home away from home which is replacing Viva Cinema pulled out of Viva's cable channel.Stars unite for VIVA TV channel retrieved via www.viva.com.ph 07-03-2012 Sarah, Anne, KC headline Viva TV’s free TV offerings retrieved via www.interaksyon.com 07-14-2012 And they promise entertainment like no other with the new theme song of Viva TV station ID is performed by popstar Anja Aguilar.VIVA Channel Station ID retrieved via www.youtube.com 07-26-2012 It relaunched the first-ever anime last June 30 such as Ragnarok, Beelzebub and K-On!, which is dubbed in Filipino. The network also available in US via Dish Network. Unlike the Philippine feed, it is also air movies as well as old TV series produced by Viva Television as VIVA Global. Dedicated Channel With the dedicated feed, the channel will now cater specifically to Free TV viewers via scheduling, market-specific advertising and promotions specifically tailored audiences in the Philippines with a simultaneous airing in the Europe, Middle East, Singapore, North Africa, Japan, Hong Kong, Guam, Middle East, Canada, Australia and the United States on Dish Network and broadcasts all over the country on more than all cable providers nationwide including Sky Cable (ch.15), Global Destiny Cable (ch.83), Cablelink (ch. 14), Dream Satellite TV (ch.7), Cignal Digital TV (ch.13) and other affiliated service providers in Metro Manila. Local advertisers and cable and satellite operators will now have enhanced opportunities to work with Viva TV on customized marketing solutions including sponsorships of long and short-form programming and tailored advertising opportunities including events, promotions, concerts, local and international sports events and multi-platform marketing solutions. The first involves 40 hours of airtime on Channel 13 and the second involves 12 additional hours on weekends of daytime, including five hours prime time, plus all the breakspots during primetime. The dedicated feed targeting kids, teenagers and families will feature favorite animatien seroies including the teen animation in the Philippines for kids such as Winx Club, Barbie, Trollz, Grossology, Atomic Betty and animated hits, Bratz, Pozaman, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and more. The program lineup also includes Pinoy entertainment sensation, Bagets Just Got Lucky, as well as comedy including WOW! and Goin' Bayabas and teen shows such as teen drama anthology Dear Heart, lifestyle show Cristinetopia and top-rating teen-oriented variety show Pop Girls and the highly new teleserye, May Bukas Pa. At launch, Viva TV will reach over all cable and free TV households. Viva TV had its highest TV ratings with ABS-CBN, GMA Network and TV5 for AGB Nielsen Media Research, and also saw the highest increase in average time spent among all entertainment channels. Viva TV has a strong brand awareness in the Philippines. Viva TV has been available on free TV channel 13, and broadcast to over 26.8 million homes via free-to-air TV channel IBC-13. Viva TV also has a strong presence in the market via consumer products, online, recreation, books, films production, music recording, distribution business, sports, concerts and interactive. With a Filipino dedicated feed, terrestrial blocks, a strong consumer products and digital media presence, the demand is high for clients to associate themselves with Viva TV. The localized feed allows for more cost-effective and country-targeted options for advertisers and cable and satellite operators. Slogans Programming Viva TV on IBC-13 airs newest sports and entertainment programming includes Esperanza, @Annebishosa Popstar Diaries, KC.com, I Am Sarah, Bagets: Just Got Lucky, WOW!, Wansapanataym, Dear Heart, Petra's Panniest, The OPM Show, Petrang Kabayo, Daily Top 10, Especially 4 U, Petra's Panniest, SM Little Stars, The Jon Santos Show, Pantaxya X, Estudyante Blues, The Weakest Link, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and P-POP Star Hunt, according to Media Pulse Philippines is number 1 and AGB-Nielsen Media Research is number 4''. Pop Girls'', May Bukas Pa, Dear Heart and Bagets: Just Got Lucky are the most frequently aired programs on Viva-TV, with particular typically airing each day on average. Pop Girls ranks as of 2011 as the station's highest-rating teen-oriented variety show on sunday nights to compete with ABS-CBN, GMA and TV5, according to AGB-Nielsen Media Research. Viva TV also showing on local and foreign movies such as local movies Viva Box Office, the sports specials Now Showing, animated movies Star Lounge and sunday night movie block Sinemaks and issue of the Philippine magazine Total Girl. Along with the animated series airs everyday, there were cartoon shows such as Winx Club, Pop Pixie, Polly Pocket, Barbie, Trollz, Atomic Betty and Grossology. Viva-TV broadcast PBA games on Wednesdays and Fridays with one game from 6:30-8:30 pm with the provincial games on Fridays and two double-headers on Sundays from 4:00-8:00 pm to accommodate the airing before Sunday night teen variety show Pop Girls. The program lineup is different from the Viva TV feed where entertainment programs are aired on primetime and the free TV coverage of the PBA Games and NBA Games with commercial free against with ABS-CBN, GMA Network and TV5. Affiliates Ratings Viva TV is the largest number one entertainment channel in the Philippines with Free TV ratings combined with a 17.3% audience share with ABS-CBN, GMA and TV5, according to TV ratings provider the AGB Nielsen Media Research survey. It also has Kantar Media/TNS for the offer media research. It began gained popularity broadcast airing the PBA Games. Most especially, it rose to the occasion by airing Popstar Diaries, Daily Top 5, Pop Girls, May Bukas Pa, WOW!, Bagets: Just Got Lucky, Cristinetopia, Goin' Bayabas, Dear Heart, Wansapanataym, Flames, Chikalectric, Stop, Talk and Listen, OPM TV, Petrang Kabayo, SM Little Stars, Jr. NBA, Fighting Family, The Jon Santos Show and @Annebishowsa with some animated series such as Winx Club, Pop Pixie, Polly Pocket, Barbie, Trollz, Atomic Betty and Grossology. The datas released by AGB Nielsen show the Mega Manila data, which favors competitor TV5, GMA and ABS-CBN in the Mega Manila ratings while Kantar Media/TNS releases the Total Philippines TV Ratings (National Urban and Rural Households), which favors Viva-TV. References See also *Viva Entertainment *Pinoy Extreme *Pinoy Box Office *IBC-13 Program Schedule in March 4-10, 2000 *IBC Primetime Schedule in May 13-19, 2000 *IBC Primetime Schedule for February 24-March 2, 2001 *Viva-TV Studios *PBA on Viva-TV-IBC *Viva-TV's "Pop Girls" debuts every Sunday nights over IBC-13 *Viva-TV goes to IBC-13 *Sa Viva-TV, laging big time ang cartoons *Viva-TV entertainment shows *Viva-TV sets new Saturday line-up starting February 11, 2012 *Viva-TV on IBC's TV ratings nationwide *Kantar: IBC-13 and Viva-TV leads national TV ratings in March! *IBC-13 at Viva-TV, No. 4 parin sa buong bansa sa buwan ng April! *Sarah, Anne, KC headline Viva TV’s free TV offerings *Viva TV’s Newest Channel Offering Featuring Sarah, Anne and KC *More shows on Viva-TV on IBC-13 *Viva-TV Kids offers a refreshing line-up starting July 29 *List of programming blocks by Viva-TV *IBC-13 is back with a major networks Viva-TV External links *Viva TV on Facebook *Viva TV on Twitter *Viva TV on Multiply Official Website *Viva TV official website Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Viva-TVViva-TV Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Viva Entertainment Category:Television channels and stations established in 2011 Category:Entertainment companies of the Philippines Category:Metro Manila media Category:Metro Manila television